100116- Tales Troubles and Teams
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:51 -- GG: Serios knocks on the door to Eribus's room.... He is somewhat looking at some of the books he has collected, but puts them away, awaiting a response... AG: The door opens, Eribus standing in the frame, a bit teary eyed. "Ah.. Serios... Come in. I guess you want me to tell you what happened then." Eribus motions to a chair for Serios, clearing some of the clutter off a table. GG: "Ah. Yes... It. Was. One. Among. Many. Things. On. My. Mind.... I. Have. Nothing. If. Not. Curiosity. About. How. This. Game. Works.... And. I. Have. No. Doubt. There. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Tale. To. Be. Shared...." GG: Serios steps in and sits down on the chair being pointed to... AG: Eribus takes out a hankerchief, wiping his eyes before putting it back into his pocket. "Yes.. There is a bit of a 'story' I guess to what had transpired... After Lorrea, had um.. After Lorrea had told us to go on ahead whilst fighting Vigil, we had arrived at the Cathedral." AG: Eribus sits himself down in a chair, facing Serios. "I'm suprised we weren't ambushed there though, although it certainly had the atmosphere for it" GG: "It. Is. Possible. That. Scarlet. Had. Arranged. Things. To. Allow. For. The. Path. To. The. Cathedral. To. Be. Cleared... She. Had. Much. To. Gain. From. It. If. Her. Plans. Had. Succeeded...." AG: "I don't know, and I'd rather not care... We haven't had a moment's breath with Scarlet's plans breathing down our necks." GG: "Agreed... Hopefully. There. Will. Be. Less. Of. Such. Things. In. The. Future... But. My. Apologies. For. Interupting. With. My. Idle. Thoughts... Please. Do. Continue...." AG: "Its fine, Calier.. Questions are good for the weary soul, but not the mind. Thankfully mine is quite intact.. As I were though, we had made it to the Cathedral, One of Lorrea's weapon, only one of the several items she gave to me when we absconded, turned out to be the key to accessing the Scratch construct." GG: "One. Of. Her. Weapons?" AG: "She had many, Calier.. She was not lacking in arnaments" GG: "Yes. I. Am. Well. Aware... I. Believe. She. Recieved. One. From. Both. Of. Us. During. The. Gala... But. I. Did. Not. Know. Anyone. Had. Recieved. Items. Of. Such. Importance... I. Hope. There. Were. Not. Other. Such. Objects. That. Have. Been. Overlooked..." AG: "I would believe so.. Had you all not recovered her sylladex? Anything?" GG: "We. Were. Not. Able. To. Find. Her. Body. Among. The... Rubble... Of. Her. Dream. Tower...." GG: "Of. Course. We. Did. Not. Have. The. Grand. Luxury. Of. Time. At. That. Moment..." AG: Eribus casts a worried look towards Serios, running a hand through his hair. "Well... It is a shame, of course.. Yes... I understand.. Not a single body then?" GG: "None. That. I. Know. Of..." AG: "Well... Hopefully both bodies can remain until we can properly retrieve them.. I don't want to imagine the possibilites" GG: "Indeed. Not... Even. If. The. Threats. To. Us. Right. Now. Are. Currently. Much. Lower. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Find. Out. About. Any. Surprises. That. May. Yet. Linger. On. The. Planets...." AG: "I wasn't necessarily referring to any dangers present on the planets" GG: "I. Do. Quite. Follow...." GG: ((Do. Not*)) AG: "Tell me Calier.. What do you last remember of Atheni?" GG: "She. Was. Assigned. A. Task. Of. Organizing. What. Was. Previoiusly. Her. Collection..." AG: Eribus decaptchalogs the slab of Antera, dropping it off on the cleared off table. AG: "Tell me Serios, does this look like organizing?" GG: ".....What... What. Is. This?" AG: "What's left of Atheni" GG: "I... Do. Not. Understand... Miss. Libby. Spared. Atheni.... Was. She. Further. Trouble. For. Her?" GG: ((Miss. Atheni...)) AG: "Catalogged.. And she is not the only one according to the records present. Seems dead or useless players are catalogged by Libby, the Oracle, to access their memories and for studies... This is what I managed to take, before I was killed in the very spot that I had taken this" AG: (( *almost )) GG: Serios remains silent for a moment... He seems lost in thought for a moment.... "I.... See.... I...." AG: "I fear those that we have lost track of are a part of those records... Ryspor has already told to me some of the individuals catalogged are his own former players.." AG: "Friends of his, of the like..." Eribus folds his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry for telling you this, Serios.." GG: "N..No... Do. Not. Be... I... Would. Have. Likely..." Serios is looking down as he says all this... "I. Mean... Just...." AG: "I would only hope that they were given a swift death... Although I don't know what that death means when they are divided on slabs for testing and display" GG: "Mr. M..Moirai... You. H..Have. Made. The. Point..." AG: "Again... I'm sorry.. I know that you are Libby's matesprit, and I do not mean to invoke harsh feelings" GG: "....Of. Course. Not.... It. Was... Only. Right. To. Inform. Others. Of. This... Including. Myself...." Serios is still not looking up... He grips at himself... Though he somewhat recoils at the unfamiliar feel of his paper arm.... AG: "Anyways.. Would you like me to get back on track?" GG: "Y..Yes... Please...." AG: Eribus clears his throat. "Where was I... Ah.. Occam's Razor, that was what Lorrea had given to me. There was a strange pedestal that I'd placed the weapon upon. The weapon changed, and with it, opened a portal. If I had my thoughts right, it lead to Nyarla's land, and to the Scratch Construct" GG: "I. See... Mr. Aesona's. Land... How. Did. The. Weapon. Change?" AG: "The runes on the pedestal.. They.. Imbued it? I guess? It also grew in size, quite heavy..." AG: "I cannot pin the exact nature of it's change.. As it happened, Well..." Eribus wearily bring out his phone, showing the message of Lorrea's deaths. AG: "I had other things on my mind than watching the result of this transgression" GG: "....Yes... I. Think. We. All. Did. At. That. Time..." AG: "After that, it was just Mike, Ryspor, and myself.. The others had left for the impact site." GG: "....Mr. Ryspor... I. Suppose. He. Was. A. Crucial. Aid. To. You...." AG: "Of course.. Without him, we would probably had failed in our efforts, or at least had more casualties on hand..." GG: A grimace that already existed on Serios's face somewhat deepens.... "Naturally...." AG: "The.. The construct itself was a mirror like disk.. Well, at first it was more like a mosaic, with the pieces spinning round in the basin from which they resided. A moment striking too soon would have resulted in failure, and certain death; a moment too late and our opportunity for the Scratch would have been delayed almost weeks, along with the same results as the latter." GG: "A. Mosaic? Did. You. See. What. It. Depicted?" AG: "I'm using the term loosely.. It was just in pieces" GG: "So... The. Pieces. Became. One? And. You. Had. To. Shatter. It. Again?" AG: "With the changed Occam's Razor, yes.. Ryspor had to help propel me with the use of his powers.. I would rather hope to never go that fast again..." GG: "So. You. Were. Propelled... Weilding. A. Giant. Sword... Towards. A. Mirror... At. Great. Speeds... Possibly. To. Death... And. Succeeded. Against. All. Odds? Well. The. Details. Seem. Sparce. Still... But... I. Am. Certain. An. Eventual. Written. Account. Will. Be. Far. More. Satisfying. For. Future. Generations. To. Read...." GG: "It. Certainly. Sounds. Regretable. That. An. Image. Of. The. Event. Could. Not. Be. Captured. As. It. Happened...." AG: "It.. Err... Probably would not have been a sight to witness as such, but yes.. I will work on a written version of events, just as I have been keeping track of all of our comings and goings, events and transpirations between individuals of course." GG: "I. Should. Perhaps. Think. To. Start. Putting. Down. Some. Of. The. Events. I. Know.... And. Perhaps. Even. Of. The. Tales. Of. Miss. Fenrix's. Life. From. Before. The. Game... She. Had. Shared. Quite. A. Bit. To. Me. Before. Our. Adventures. In. This. Game. Began...." AG: "The same of myself, and I will admit that some of the books that reside on the shelves of my hive contain the exploits and explorations of Lorrea." GG: "....She. Really. Was. The. Best. Among. Us... I. Will. Admit... She. Would. Have. Had. The. Best. Mind. To. Lead. Us..." GG: Serios darkens a bit though thinking on Lorrea... He seems he is contemplating mentioning something... AG: "Yes.. But... We can hope that Lorrea can have the same boons of Nyarla, at least hoping for another chance.. But knowing her, she would have rather gone out in that blaze of glory that she did.." GG: "....She... Would. Have. Yes... Damn. It...." AG: "Well.. Serios, do you have anything on your mind perhaps? Any questions or queries?" GG: "Questions... Yes... But... Not. Ones. You. Can. Answer.... And. I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Am. Going. To. Like. The. Answers. When. I. Get. Them...." AG: "You can still tell me, Calier.. We are a team, we all are." GG: "I... Neglected. To. Mention. It. Before... As. I. Felt. It. Was. Not. The. Time. To. During. The. Meeting... And. There. Was. Something. I. Wanted. To. Know. In. Regards. To... But..." GG: "Miss. Fenrix's. Spirit. Is. Here... In. The. Archives.... But. Not. Like. How. My. Dead. Self. Or. Mr. Aesona's. Was...." AG: "What? What do you mean? I mean.. I was to guess Lorrea would have been in the archives, just like you and nyarla had been but... What do you mean, though?" GG: "I. Am. Not. Certain... It. Is. Different... She. Is... Well. Not. Fully. Opaque. To. Say. The. Least.... Miss. Libby. Was. Able. To. Summon. Her. When. We. Were. Tending. To. The. Mother. Grub... And. She. Is. Likely. Helping. Mr. Carter. Right. Now...." GG: "Miss. Libby. Mentioned. Something. About. Getting. A. Body. For. Her... But. Said. She. Would. Not. Be. Able. To. Rejoin. Us...." AG: "What? Why..?" GG: "I. Was. Just. Told. She. Would. Not. Be. Able. To. Leave. The. Archives... I... Assume. It. Was. Because. Of. Her. Double. Dying... Though. To. Be. Honest. I. Do. Not. Quite. Know. How. The. Situation. With. Mr. Aesona. Ever. Worked. Let. Alone. What. Would. Cause. Miss. Fenrix. To. Not. Be. Able. To. Leave...." AG: "That doesn't make sense... At all.. But I do not want to assume things.." GG: "....Yes... I. Have. Made. That. Mistake. Before... I... I. Am. Certain. There. Is. An. Explanation..." AG: "It better be a really good explanation then" Eribus sighs, idly messing with his metal arms. "There isn't an explanation good enough to excuse this" GG: "You. Just. Said. We. Can. Not. Assume.... There. Is... Possibly.... Other. Reasons. For... I. Mean...." AG: "I'm not assuming, I'm stating pure fact" GG: "Of. Course... My. Misunderstanding..." AG: "There is..... I feel there is a storm on the horizon, Serios.. We must all be careful and be prepared for what is in store for us, lest we are swept off our feet again..." GG: "There. Is. No. Doubt. About. That... I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Assess. Things. I. Should. Be. Studying. For. The. Next. Five. Years...." GG: "Because. No. Matter. What... Things. Will. Be. Quite. Seri... Dire... Upon. The. End. Of. This. Current. Portion. Of. Our. Journey...." AG: "I hope it all culminates to victory.. We need at least one to keep our spirits up..." GG: "We. Have. A. Few... Your. Adventure. To. Initiate. The. Scratch... And. The. Safety. Of. The. Mother. Grub...." AG: "Small victories compared to what we lost... You know this, even though the Mother Grub was retrieved.. Our losses are many" GG: "I. Am. Aware... Which. Is. Why. I. Mentioned. Morale. At. The. Meeting... While. The. Bitterness. Of. Our. Pyrrhic. Victories. Will. Fade. Over. The. Years. We. Need. Something. To. Boost. It. In. The. Meantime... Something. To. Give. Us. Confidence...." AG: "Have you spoken to Libby about the potential for tying up loose ends as it were? Completing lands left out to dry as they say?" GG: "I... Had. Not. Considered. If. It. Was. Possible. While. We. Were. In. Transit... That. Is. Something. To. Consider..." AG: "If it is... It would do well for some of us, as we can finish off lands unanswered, as well as helping those understand their potential..." GG: "Considering. Our. Reduced. Numbers. And. Unaccounted. For. Team. Members. It. May. Be. Only. One. Planet. At. A. Time...." GG: "But. Then. Again... Five. Years...." AG: "Acceptable given the time constraints" GG: "If. It. Is. Possible... I. Believe. The. Current. Planets. That. Have. Been. Started. And. Have. Accounted. For. Players. Are. Yours. And. Mr. Heliux's...." GG: "It. Would. Of. Course. Have. To. Be. Discussed. With. Everyone. About. What. Planet. To. Do. First. Of. Course...." GG: ((*get rid of one of those "of course"s)) AG: "Heliux's land, although if I remember correctly isn't as important now that we've scratched... Heliux could use some time learning his aspect better from what I've gathered..." GG: "Then. It. Would. Seem. Your. Planet. Would. Be. The. Better. Choice... But. Regardless. It. Will. Be. Brought. Up. To. The. Others...." AG: "Of course... But we might be able to manage even so dividing the purpose of lands between two groups, if only we have a fallback plan if things get rough... But I doubt that we will have Twink troubles while we do our lands" GG: "We. Shall. See... Even. Without. The. Likes. Of. Scarlet. Or. Jack. These. Lands. Were. Meant. To. Challenge. Us..." GG: "But. Again... Things. To. Discuss. With. Everyone... And. Hopefully. At. That. Time. I. Will. Have. Something. Else. To. Help. Assess. Our. Abilties...." GG: ((Abilities*)) AG: "Of course.. We should rest while we can, bring this up with the others when they've all rested up." GG: "Agreed... Though. Admittedly. For. Me... Rest. Is. Merely. Another. Waking. Moment..." GG: "But. All. The. Better. To. Make. Use. Of. My. Time. More. Efficiently...." AG: "Well... Yes.. But at least your body can rest, and get used to..." Eribus looks at Serios's paper arm, wincing just a tad. "Getting used to that.. I had to get used to the feeling twofold, but it becomes a part of you after not too long" GG: "Yes... It. Would. Feel. Good. To. Have. The. Feeling. Of. An. Actual. Arm. Again. Once. I. Do. Sleep... An. Advantage. That. I. Am. Sorry. You. Did. Not. Have..." AG: "Ive gotten used to it, but I am going to look into crafting replacements... Something more favorable to myself, and preferably not under the direct influence of the Oracle.." GG: Serios brings out a few of the books he has in his sylladex... "Then. Maybe. Some. Of. These. Will. Help.... While. I. Do. Not. Mind. The. Arm. Miss. Libby. Has. Given. Me. I. Would. Prefer. Something. A. Little. More.... Waterproof...." GG: "So. I. Had. Given. Thought. To. Learning. A. Thing. Or. Two. Of. Cybernetics...." AG: "My own, while not waterproof are a bit more water-resistant than paper... May I?" Eribus gestures to one of the books. GG: Serios hands him one of the books on cybernetics... AG: Eribus takes it, flipping through it quickly. "I am thinking about making more... 'Traditional' replacements, simple but good enough to do the job. Might be a bit of a painful procedure to hook it up, but I don't want to bother with advanced technologies, just whatever will get me by" GG: "I. Can. Appreciate. That. Sentiment... And. Under. Normal. Circumstances. I. Would. Likely. Do. The. Same... But... If. I. Am. Going. To. Make. One. For. Myself. With. My. Own. Hands. I. Would. Take. To. That. Duty. As. I. Would. Any. Other...." GG: "Which. Is. To. Say... I. Would. Go. To. Make. The. Best. I. Possibly. Can. With. The. Resources. Given...." AG: "Of course.." GG: "At. Any. Case... If. Any. Insight. Should. Come. To. Me. Or. Vice. Versa. In. These. Efforts. It. Would. Probably. Be. A. Good. Idea. To. Share. Them... But. For. Now... I. Will. Leave. You. To. Rest..." AG: "Fair enough.. Thank you for coming to talk to me, Calier-- Err.. Serios.... I hope I gave you information to ponder on and think about.." AG: Eribus extends his hand towards Serios, a friendly enough smile on his face. GG: Serios accepts the hand in a shake and gives a half hearted smile... "That. You. Have. Mr. Moirai... Thank. You. For. Everything. You. Told. Me..." AG: Eribus stands up, handing Serios the book back. "I'll have to do some information gathering again soon, especially if we are stuck here for so long." GG: Serios stands up as well and accepts the book back... "An. Entire. Nearly. Endless. Archive. To. Look. Through... It. Hopefully. Will. Not. Take. Much. For. Any. Of. Us. To. Find. Answers. To. Any. Questions. We. Will. Come. Upon...." AG: "Indeed.. See you later, Serios." GG: Serios nods and walks out of Eribus's room. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:36 -- Category:Eribus Category:Serios